Eighty-One-Thirteen Wiki
8113 is a sci-fi novel that takes place in the year 8113 AD. It is a space opera that follows the embattled ex-soldier, Captain AK Rhodes, and his team, as he tries to preserve the life of a cloned child whose 6000-year-old DNA was extracted from an unearthed jar of honey. The story takes place across the terrestrial planets, moons, and orbital stations of the inner Solar System, including the Six Colonies, Earth, Mars, the Moon, Venus, and Ceres. A newly discovered Solar System is also prominently mentioned throughout, called K3. The title of the story is based off the year that the world's oldest time capsule is set to be opened. The capsule is an air-locked vault built in the 1930's called the Crypt of Civilization, and the date of opening was based on the belief that the year 1936, when the capsule was conceived, was perhaps the central time-point in human history. Taking into account that the first human calendar was conceived by the ancient Egyptians 6177 years prior to then, its creator, Thornwell Jacobs, suggested the capsule should be opened exactly 6177 years in the future. The vault was known to contain edible foods and drinks in noble gas-sealed canisters. In the fiction, Thornwell's 8-year-old daughter, Lucy, asked for a jar of her favorite homemade honey to be added to the vault. A strand of Lucy's hair wound up in the jar and it remained perfectly preserved for more than 6000 years. The locked vault was rediscovered after Earth was abandoned, but the message on its steel door was misinterpreted as foreboding, as if the year 8113 AD signaled the 'end of times' for the human race. This superstition began a cult-like conspiracy group, called Thornwell's Prophets, who are essentially doomsday-preppers. The Prophets believe something inside the vault, once opened, would reveal how to save humanity when their time was up. Coincidentally, in the year 8113 AD, mankind is facing an extinction-level crisis and is in need of some sort of miracle. Plot: In the year 8113... More than 5000 years after abandoning a dying Earth, humans have adapted to live ultra-terrestrially. The discovery of the metal alloy called ore fueled the technology needed to create floating cities in space (colonies), and terraform Mars. Originally, Mercury was harvested for the precious metal, until over-mining by Vaux Refineries led to its implosion, and subsequently kickstarted the Seven Wars between Colonists and Martians. Currently, the Venusian supply of ore, while plentiful, is proving to be problematic, due to its more volatile geodynamic properties and its link to the epidemic of rust affecting geotomatons. The only safe ore left in the known Solar System is located deep inside Earth. Within the Senate of the UFC, a major vote is underway to perhaps lift the embargo placed on Earth that currently prohibits ore mining. A debate between those who want to prevent rust from spreading and those who wish to preserve mankind's 'Motherland' leaves the federation divided. Civil unrest is also a concern, as a growing movement of violent extremists (Thornwell's Prophets) have made threats against Vaux's CEO and the Senate if Earth is damaged in any way. Part One: The Ecumenoanthropologist Senator Storn 'Gibbs' Gibbsite claims to have proof from an ecumenoanthropologist, Dr Sal Feldspar, that life still persists/has reemerged on Earth. With Dr Feldspar missing, Gibbs asks the scientist's young protege, Coselay Larimar, to help find him. Knowing Dr Feldspar's obsession with a dismantled government preservation program called Project De Novo, Gibbs believes it is possible that human life (some sort of primitive civilization) has reemerged somewhere on the abandoned planet, signaling its environmental and atmospheric return to stability. Coselay is tasked with finding her brother, Tant 'Lari' Larimar; a known smuggler who can sneak her onto the planet without prying authorities taking notice. This begins a chain reaction of gathering a search team to scour Earth for a lost, old man. Lari puts together a team of former UFC Rangers, including: Antimony Valentine (medic), Pach Titan (gunner), and lastly AK Rhodes (captain); the only one among the crew to have been to Earth before. Rhodes has a bad history with Gibbs, but is forced to accept the mission to help pay for his health issues. The team uses Lari's ship, the Echinodermata, to sneak onto Earth, where they find Dr Feldspar's greenhouses and campsite. A short time later, they find his dead body. Rhode's familiarity with his surroundings leads him to also locate a spectacular sight: a pyramid, built recently, and manmade. The team enter and eventually discover a door to a vault, with old writing on it. Inside, they locate many bizarre artifacts, including a jar of honey, which Rhodes takes. Before too long could be spent in admiration, the team is attacked by a pair of remote-controlled mechs which appeared to have been guarding the place (and were also responsible for Dr Feldspar's death). The pyramid is destroyed in the gun fight, but the team make it out alive. Pach identifies the mechs as Vaux's property, leading to suspicions that the mining magnate is actively trying to prevent this pyramid, and Dr Feldspar's research, from going public. The Echinodermata was also damaged in the fray, leaving the team stranded on Earth. Part Two: One Lonely Martian Tum Gow Cheng is a Houixen geneticist living in Mars' capital, Mons, who works for the human limb-printing company, Limbix. His boredom and depression is noticed by his colleague and friend, Su Ran Ghan, as well as his company psychiatrist, Nith Ya Sinh. Su Ran suggests he illegally clones himself to help him experience more wild, risque hobbies so that he can be more satisfied and concentrate on work. Tum Gow does, using an old pod in storage within the company. He takes the clone home and gives it alcohol, drugs, and enjoys watching it run a-mock in the city. The clone is killed in a fight, so he makes another, and another, and uses them like rag-dolls to satisfy all his hidden desires. Tum Gow seems happier at work, but eventually comes home to find his clone has murdered a woman in his own apartment. The two dispose of the body, but when Tum Gow also tries to get rid of the clone, it runs. The standoff ends in Nith Ya's office, where she is forced to determine who is the clone. The twist being, the original Tum Gow had become murderous, and the clone was the innocent one. Nith Ya shoots the original Tum Gow, and makes a plan for the clone, number VII, to be shipped away from the city to live with his brother. Tum Gow VII is sent to the rural area of Yoon Zila, where he is taken in by his older brother and former soldier, Li Shun Cheng, who is aware that he is a clone. Li Shun shows him his father's grave. Tum Gow is offered to live a simple life (void of all risky behavior that could permanently kill him) until his cloned body deteriorates, but is then met by a surprise when his brother claims a large package arrived for him: the cloning pod, along with many bag-o-bods, with regards from Su Ran. Part Three: A Hair in the Honey Jar Rhodes dreams about his former life as a Ranger, when he was a personal bodyguard for a noble ambassador, Io Bloodstone. He fell in love with her, and protected her from the bombings during the Burning of Garden City. One night, Io showed him a secret passage that led to a locked vault door, where she whispered to him a secret about a 'golden key' that was going to save humanity sometime in the near future. His memory then flashes forward several years, when Io was arrested (and executed) for being a Prophet. Rhodes blames Gibbs for his loss, still in denial about Io's association with a terrorist group. When he wakes, his attention turns back to the honey, being the only thing 'golden' they found inside the pyramid. Under light, he notices a strand of hair. He and Coselay ponder whether it is human. A geneticist could perhaps tell. In his office, Gibbs is worried for his team. His radars can no longer detect the pyramid on Earth, and reaching the team by radio has failed. He is visited by Apollyon Vaux, who threatens him to not interfere with the embargo any longer or else he too may be labelled an enemy of the federation. He fails to intimidate the senator, however. Gibbs also chats with his colleague, Myrianda Powell, about political tension, with growing suspicion that she may be a Prophet or be hiding ulterior motives. As Valentine attempts to repair the ship, and Pach amuses herself with target practice, Coselay spends time examining the ancient ruins and failed greenhouses around her mentor's campsite. Her brother, Lari, attempts to find valuable treasures but deems it all junk. The two argue over whether it's worth trying to come back here; humans would likely mess up the planet in the same way they did last time. Coselay is also worried about her brother's criminal activity, knowing he owes a lot of money to a lot of mean people, but Lari claims he can take care of himself. Rhodes is off searching the ruins of Garden City, where he struggles to recall a lot of memories. A rainstorm then begins, and each member of the team spends time admiring the strange phenomenon, until it becomes problematic to their ore batteries. They quickly assemble back at the Echinodermata and manage to take flight into the thunderstorm, finally breaching the atmosphere and returning to the safety of space. On the ship, the team wonder what to do with the honey jar. Coselay suggests cloning the human, to use as evidence before the Senate in place of Dr Feldspar's testimony. But the practice is illegal, and they only have enough DNA for one attempt. Lari knows of an obscure collector he used to work for, who claims to have an underground zoo of live animals cloned from rare specimens. They fly to a large mansion on Gaia and meet the very eccentric Quetzal and his bodyguard, Mr Slate, who shows the team his vast collection of strange cloned zoo animals (and hybrids). When Quetzal is given the honey jar to examine, he is shocked by the rarity of the DNA specimen inside. He tries to buy it off them, even offering to wipe Lari's debt with Smokey Jet (which is appealing), but Coselay only wants to know where he gets his clones from. Quetzal gives them the name of his manufacturer at Limbix, in exchange for Coselay's necklace (containing a seed). She is not happy parting with it. Rhodes is not keen to go to Mars, but the deadline for the Senate vote is fast approaching; this is their only shot. Vaux, frustrated by news that his mechs on Earth were destroyed (and a ship full of Colonists managed to escape alive), returns to a torture chamber under Module-1 where a captured Prophet is tied to a chair. Vaux, who knows the pyramid was a hoax designed by the Prophets, demands to know what was inside the vault that seems so important to everyone. He uses a magnetic-extracting mechanical arm-like device to begin tugging at the victim's open chest cavity, where his ore battery is slowly being ripped from the many tiny cords inside his organs. In pain, the victim declares that all the secrets of the vault's contents died with the Olgethorpe and her lover. Vaux pauses and asks about this lover. Part Four: The 6000-year-old Child Rhodes manages to radio Gibbs to update him on the mission (with Myrianda also present in the room). He informs the senators that Dr Feldspar is dead and that the pyramid was a hoax, likely designed by Thornwell's Prophets to help pretend that Project De Novo was a success. The fault of Dr Feldspar's death is therefore both the Prophets and Vaux. Gibbs and Myrianda are disheartened, but Rhodes says he still has evidence that the Senate will want to see. He and his team need papers, however, to travel to Mars and complete their task. While confused, Gibbs grants their wish, and electronically sends them each passports and seals that will allow them to enter through Houix's terminals. Only Lari is unable to go, since his many arrest warrants would likely raise alarm. He stays with the ship while others fashion disguises and backstories to get themselves through Martin customs (with a moment of comedy strung between scenes). Rhodes is worried a spectrometer will pick up his rare impurity and mark him as an ex-soldier, but no alarms go off. The team meets in Mons, the capital, where they have to pretend to be tourists/businessmen. While on their way to Limbix, they pass a park where five giant stone statues are erected in a circle, each one of the five Paragons in Martian mythology. Coselay amuses herself by stepping onto the central stage and watching five digital lines connect to her feet, which direct her where to stand (moving closer or further from each statue), until her Paragon number out of 500 is determined. Valentine is also amused by the gimmick, while Rhodes stands to the side. When the others finally move on, he tries out the game and is directed by he lines to step closer and closer to the lion statue, until he is face-to-face with it. A terrifying vision/flashback occurs, which pulls him away. When they secretly meet Su Ran at the back of Limbix, he informs them that he can no longer provide his services because he gave his equipment away to a friend who needed it. At gunpoint, he reluctantly gives up Tum Gow's location. The team take a magnet train across the planet to Yoon Zila, but are attacked by Vaux's goons. An action-packed fight takes place throughout and along the roof of the train, where each Rangers member gets a chance to show off their skills (while Coselay mostly hides). The team have strategically split up the honey sample into multiple vials, causing confusion amongst the goons, until they are all left with empty jars. The team finally meet Tum Gow VII and his brother, whom Rhodes recognizes from the war days. They argue/fight, until Rhodes is shown the grave of the father, whom Rhodes has been chasing his whole career. After calming down, Tum Gow VII reveals the DNA strand to be 6000 years old, belonging to a girl no older than 8 or 9. Cloning her would cause controversy, but Coselay explains the future of mankind/Earth depends on it. They give Tum Gow VII a few days to complete the task, while rest reside in the small Martian village and contemplate the ongoing hatred between Colonists and Martians. Coselay also gets time to talk to Tum Gow VII about being a clone, mortality, death, etc. Eventually, the child is born, and naturally, she is terrified. Rhodes is the first one to interact with her, but Coselay keeps him from talking to her too much knowing anything he says will likely cause so much confusion that she'd fall into mental psychosis. To help come up with logical answers to the girl's may questions (they name her Honey for now), Coselay pulls out a piece of old technology: the AAA. Part Five: Adam, Aegir, and Alta Cut to a virtual world in which three gun-ho boys are battling each other in virtual reality. They are crude, rash, and comically idiotic. They boast to each other about their wins, with Adam having the lowest score. Adam is then distracted by a blip on his screen that he clams hasn't shown up in 6000 years. When he returns to his station (in a dark room surrounded by computers, towers, fans, and cables), he informs the others of the blip, but the others shrug it off as a glitch. Suddenly, there's an incoming call. Confusing. They reluctantly answer. Coselay is on call with the AAA, and is asking for advice. The trio remind her that they are an encapsulated system, and only contain pre-Exodus information. Coselay tells them of their situation, and suddenly it's all hands on deck! The three rush to their stations, ready to finally be of use to someone. Coselay then starts chatting to the AAA about how to explain 'the future' to an 8-year-old from the 20th Century. They describe to her how she's been 'asleep' for a long time, and that the people around her in the room are 'doctors, scientists, and soldiers'. Honey starts to feel more relaxed. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse